Hammer unions are commonly used in the petroleum industry to join piping together, such as for example piping carrying high-pressure fluids. In order to tighten or loosen a hammer union, workers typically will strike the small wings of a hammer union multiple times using a sledge hammer. This practice is dangerous to the worker and may result in damage to the hammer union. Repeated strikes to the wings of a hammer union may result in breakage of the wings and sending of shrapnel which may injure the worker or other nearby team members.